


Będziesz tu Bezpieczny

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU/OOC, Abuse, Angst, Character Death, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Slash, Translation, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter całe życie był sławny, ale czegoś mu brakowało. Przeznaczeniem Severeusa Snape'a było stać w cieniu, ale i on pragnął czegoś więcej. Gdyby tylko znalezienie tego, czego pragną obaj było takie proste. Niestety otoczenie im tego nie ułatwi. Czy w sytuacji, gdy wszyscy i wszystko sprzysięży się przeciw ich niespodziewanemu związkowi, ich miłość pokona przeszkody? A może nasi bohaterowie zostaną zmuszeni wybrać łatwiejsze wyjście? Narracja pierwszoosobowa. </p><p>A/N: Do napisania tego tekstu zainspirowała mnie piosenka zespołu Rivermaya - You'll Be Safe Here. Najlepiej, gdybyście podczas czytania tego ficka posłuchali jej dla lepszego efektu. Moim zdaniem jest ona pełna nadziei, ale można ją zrozumieć dwojako. To od was zależy, jak ją zinterpretujecie. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Przypadkowe zbiegi okoliczności

**Author's Note:**

> Z mojej strony mogę dodać tyle, że chociaż ten tekst jest całkiem zwyczajny i raczej nie wyróżnia się, momentami jest wręcz niezrozumiały, to w pewnym stopniu urzekł mnie i cieszę się, że dostałam błogosławieństwo na przetłumaczenie go. 
> 
> Autor: C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl  
> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7659423/1/You-ll-Be-Safe-Here

_"Nobody knows  
Just why we're here  
Could it be fate,  
Or random circumstance?  
At the right place  
At the right time  
Two roads intertwine."_

Jestem zagubiony. Byłem zagubiony, odkąd pamiętam. Wydaje mi się, że bez proroctwa ciążącego na moich barkach nie wiem nawet, gdzie iść i co ze sobą zrobić. Dorastałem szybciej niż większość dzieci, knując, jak zabić złego Czarnego Pana, choć tak naprawdę powinienem był umawiać się na randki. Jestem zaznajomiony z każdym rodzajem śmiertelnych zaklęć, podczas gdy powinienem jedynie martwić się tym, czy zdam egzaminy. 

Czasami zadaję sobie pytanie: _Dlaczego ja?_ Identyczne pytanie zadałem kiedyś mojemu wujowi, gdy tłukł mnie do nieprzytomności za coś, czego nie zrobiłem lub na co, nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogłem mieć wpływu. Do takich rzeczy należała między innymi nieudana transakcja z klientem, czy zła pogoda podczas wycieczki, a nawet zdjęcie z anteny jego ulubionego programu telewizyjnego. Zresztą, czego bym nie zrobił, jeśli miał zły humor, lał mnie na kwaśne jabłko. Zapytałem o to moją ciotkę, gdy zamknęła mnie na cały dzień w komórce, umyślnie zapominając mnie nakarmić, czy dać trochę świeżej wody. Pytanie cisnęło mi się na usta, ilekroć nazywała mnie _dziwakiem_ \- dziecko siostry, której zaciekle nienawidziła. Właśnie o to pytałem Dudley’a i cały jego gang, gdy zasadzali się na mnie - ich ulubiony worek treningowy, upewniając mnie, że ciotka miała rację. 

Pytałem o to ludzi wymagających ode mnie zbyt wiele, kiedy najwidoczniej zawiodłem w ich oczach. Przecież nie uczyniłem nic prócz tego, że pozostałem sobą. Och, ile razy zrobiłem coś, bo tego ode mnie oczekiwano? Niestety, straciłem rachubę. Wojna może się skończyć, ale oni zawsze będą śledzić mój kolejny ruch, aż do dnia mojej śmierci. To moje przeznaczenie.

Jestem zagubiony - w każdy możliwy sposób. Jestem zmęczony ciągłym oczekiwaniem na znaki i granice wytyczone mi przez tych, którzy udają, że się o mnie troszczą. Czy komuś _naprawdę_ na tym wszystkim zależy? Jak mam powiedzieć, by się odczepili? Żeby wreszcie dotarło do nich, iż mam dość tego, że traktują mnie jak posłuszne zwierzę, które spełni wszystkie ich zachcianki?   
Teraz chcę – nie, jestem gotowy, żeby po prostu być sobą. Tym, kim chcę być. Skończyłem z ograniczeniami. Pójdę, dokąd zechcę.  
Żadne proroctwo wyryte w kamieniu, czy niesprzyjający los nie są w stanie mnie powstrzymać.

**010101010**

__

Dlaczego tutaj jestem? Powinienem był umrzeć podczas ostatecznej bitwy razem z całą moją nadzieją i marzeniami. 

Co jest moim celem? Czy mam żyć w stałej nędzy i apatii? Czy mam kontynuować moją egzystencję jako cień, powłoka, którą kiedyś byłem? 

Dawno zrezygnowałem z mojego prawa do życia, bycia szczęśliwym, wolnym. Oddałem się diabłu w zamian za odkupienie w oczach tych, którzy stwarzają pozory godnych i szanujących prawo. 

A co dostałem w zamian?

Obojętność. Nienawiść. Kpinę. Wszystko za to, co zrobiłem i to, czego nie uczyniłem. Byłem skazany na życie w niewoli. Byłem niewolnikiem ich zasad. Zmuszony robić tylko to, co uznają za słuszne. Niewolnikiem potrzeb i pragnień otoczenia. A co ze mną i moimi potrzebami? Byłem na każde ich skinięcie i zawołanie od tak dawna, że nie pamiętam już nawet, co wywołuje mój uśmiech, moje łzy. Nie wiem, co spaja moje ciało i umysł.

Moje szczęście jest zbyteczne. Tak zawsze było i będzie w ich oczach. Ponadto, taki zdrajca jak ja nie zasługuje na odkupienie swoich win.

Powinienem zacząć od zera, jeśli chcę wyrwać się z tego więzienia, które dla mnie stworzono, w którym miałem spędzić resztę życia. Skończyłem z odgadywaniem ich masek, skończyłem z posługiwaniem się półsłówkami. Postaram się znaleźć mój własny raj i nikt nie może mi tego zabronić.

A kiedy go znajdę, nigdy już go nie opuszczę.


	2. Oliwa i Ogień

_"And if the universe conspired  
To meld our lives and make us fuel and fire  
Then know  
Wherever you will be  
So to shall I be…"_

Kiedy budzę się dzień po wojnie, jestem sam i krwawię obficie. Myślę, że tylko dzięki mojej magii w ogóle jeszcze oddycham. Rozglądam się dookoła i widzę ruinę, którą spowodował umysł obłąkanego człowieka. To wreszcie się skończyło, powiedziałem sobie. Nie podnoszę się, tylko dalej leżę na niewielkim skrawku trawy wśród gruzu. Zamknąłem oczy, czekając na ostateczne wyzwolenie. 

Ale ono nigdy nie nadchodzi.

Gdzieś w oddali rozjaśnia się, mam wrażenie, że jasność zbliża się i mówi mi, żebym nie rezygnował z powrotu do życia. Ten głos - przepełniony nadzieją, szczerością i uczciwością - któremu nie potrafiłem pomóc, ale nie chciałem również, by zamilkł. Przywodził na myśl powiew świeżego powietrza pośród ruin otaczających moje istnienie.

Uchyliłem powieki i natychmiast zostałem wciągnięty spojrzeniem hipnotyzującej pary szmaragdowozielonych oczu, należących do wspaniałej istoty, do… anioła.  
Chciałem odejść, ponieważ nigdy nie będę bardziej gotowy niż teraz, aby to zrobić i z tym skończyć. Ale jedno spojrzenie tych oczu sprawia, że moje postanowienie znika bezpowrotnie. 

Może istnieje powód, by dalej żyć…

**0101010101**

__

Upuściłem moją różdżkę.

Po całym dniu bitwy to wreszcie się skończyło. Przeniosłem mój wzrok z pogniecionej, czarnej szaty i obiegłem spojrzeniem zniszczenia. Pomogłem je stworzyć. Wszędzie leżeli martwi wojownicy, poplecznicy obydwu stron, a każde stracone życie odebrało kawałek mojej duszy i odeszło na zawsze. 

Moje serce właśnie chciało przestać bić. Spełniłem swoje zadanie. Nareszcie nadszedł czas, bym był z tymi, którzy są dla mnie najważniejsi.

Nareszcie.

Zdecydowałem się poszukać spokojnego schronienia: miejsca, gdzie mogę umrzeć samotnie. Próbowałem na obrzeżach miasteczka. Na pewno nikt nie pomyśli, by szukać bohatera w nędznym miejscu takim jak to. To było urwisko. Idealne, moim zdaniem. Zamknąłem oczy i upuściłem moją różdżkę. Jestem gotowy.

Gdy miałem rzucić się do wąwozu, usłyszałem ciężki oddech. Ktoś żywy był właśnie bardzo blisko mnie. Świetnie. Teraz nie mogłem umrzeć, nie zostawię kogoś, kto wciąż walczy o życie. To był mój „kompleks bohatera”. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, aż mój wzrok spoczął na stosie brudnych, czarnych szat. Wziąłem moją różdżkę i zbliżyłem się ostrożnie. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to mógł być wróg.

Przed oczami stanął mi obraz: czarne włosy, blada twarz i krew. Dużo krwi. To był raczej cud, że ten mężczyzna nadal oddychał. Ale oczy tego człowieka były zamknięte. Nie mogłem w nie spojrzeć. 

Więc wymówiłem jego imię, a wszystkie myśli o zakończeniu mojego życia, odeszły. Znałem tego mężczyznę, znałem jego życie i jego ból. Jeśli był ktoś, kto zasługiwał by żyć, nie, kto zasługiwał na życie po tym wszystkim, to był właśnie on.

Upewnię się, że przeżyje, nawet jeśli będę musiał towarzyszyć mu na każdym kroku.


	3. Będziesz tu Bezpieczny

_„Close your eyes  
Dry your tears  
'Coz when nothing seems clear  
You'll be safe here  
From the sheer weight  
Of your doubts and fears  
Weary heart  
You'll be safe here”_

**0101010101**

Zawarliśmy niewypowiedziany układ, on i ja. Mimo wszystko, dotąd żyliśmy po przeciwnych stronach muru. Ale tego dnia, gdy mnie uratował, przyrzekłem, że bez względu na wszystko, zawsze będę po jego stronie.

Odkąd to wszystko się zakończyło, minął tydzień. Odkąd mnie ocalił i przygarnął. Znaleźliśmy się w miejscu, które znaliśmy tylko my. Powiedział, że chce być z dala od tego wszystkiego, nic więcej. Zaskoczyło mnie to. Po pierwsze: myślałem, że mnie nienawidzi. Zawsze czyniłem jego życie nieszczęśliwym, nawet jeśli to była tylko rola, którą grałem w dodatku niechętnie. Z drugiej strony był bohaterem. Sądziłem, że pragnął sławy i pochlebstw, co niejako wchodziło w pakiet obejmowanej przez niego funkcji.   
Byłem szpiegiem. Dla jasnej strony, to prawda, jednak wciąż nim pozostawałem: człowiekiem o wątpliwej moralności. Dlaczego więc on, przywódca światła, się ze mną zadaje?

Próbuję znaleźć odpowiedzi na swoje pytania w tych żywych, szmaragdowozielonych oczach. Dawniej widziałem w nich psotę, pragnienie, pamięć i życie, ale to, co w nich znalazłem, było od tego dalekie. Teraz ujrzałem w nich odrzucenie, zdradę, ból i niepewność. Ten siedemnastoletni, młody mężczyzna miał w swoich oczach pustkę, niczym starzec, który widział zbyt wiele. Te oczy wysyłały ciche błaganie o pomoc.  
Westchnąłem. Może jesteśmy bardziej podobni, niż myślałem.

Ale to wciąż było niepokojące, że Książę Gryffindoru prawdopodobnie podzielił mój los.   
Niby kłopotliwa myśl, a jednak w pewien pokrętny sposób pocieszająca.

Nie byłem sam.

Może powinienem się upewnić, czy on czuje to samo.

**010101010**

Siedziałem samotnie w fotelu przed kominkiem kilka tygodni po tym nieszczęsnym dniu. Wpatrywałem się bezmyślnie w skrzący się żar; nawyk, który niedawno nabyłem. 

Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie byłem, postarałem się o to. No cóż, nikt poza _nim_. 

Wstałem i podszedłem bliżej okna, z którego rozciągał się widok na letni ogród. Wśród lilii i stokrotek stał mój współlokator. Jego dłonie dotykały źdźbeł wysokiej trawy. Wydawał się zamyślony, patrząc na horyzont swoimi pozornie niezgłębionymi, ciemnymi oczami. 

Te kilka dni minęło w ciszy. Zbyt dużej ciszy. Nawet odkąd zgodziliśmy się na rozejm bez dokładnego omówienia, na czym miałby polegać, mieszkaliśmy wspólnie z pokojowymi zamiarami. Były dni, że nawet ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Nie padły żadne słowa, nawet: „podaj sól” ― przy posiłku. Ale czy nie czułem się samotny, ponieważ on zawsze był tam… dla mnie. Niezmienna obecność w moim niepewnym świecie. On faktycznie nie potrzebował nic mówić. Nawet bez słów, z jakiegoś powodu, zacząłem go słyszeć, czuć jego obecność przy sobie, i gdzieś głęboko w sobie.

Czasami zastanawiałem się, czy wie, dlaczego poprosiłem go, by ze mną został. Ale jedno spojrzenie w jego oczy sprawia, że muszę odegnać moje obawy. On wie, że go potrzebuję i nie przeszkadza mu to.

Wciąż przyglądam się, jak muska barwne płatki i liście. Nie mogę do niego dołączyć, ale zastanawiam się, jak to jest – być dotykanym, chcianym, kochanym.

Miałem już się odwrócić i wrócić na fotel przy kominku, gdy przez przypadek skrzyżowałem z nim wzrok. Spodziewałem się groźnego spojrzenia, a nawet nieznacznego zmarszczenia brwi.

Ale ku mojemu kompletnemu zaskoczeniu i zdziwieniu…

Uśmiechnął się do mnie.


	4. Należymy

_“Remember how we laughed  
Until we cried?  
At the most stupid things  
Like we were do high?  
But love was all that we were on  
We brlong.”_

**010101010**

Domyślam się, że tysiące sów próbuje bezskutecznie znaleźć mój dom. Jednak nie udaje im się to, a tym samym nie są w stanie dostarczyć mi niesionych przesyłek. Listów od życzliwych, paczek od wdzięcznych, testamentów, oświadczyn, a nawet sporadycznych wyjców.

Nie potrafią mnie odnaleźć.

Minął miesiąc, odkąd odciąłem się i ukryłem przed resztą świata, jednak w ogóle mnie to nie interesuje. Jeśli mam być szczery, aktualnie cieszę się każdą chwilą.

Pewnego poranka siedziałem przy kuchennym stole, ubijając w misce jajka i śmietanę. Nagle wszedł on, z tym całym swoim opanowaniem. Jak zwykle jego obecność przyciągnęła moją uwagę. Spojrzałem w jego kierunku i uśmiechnąłem się, a on ten uśmiech odwzajemnił, jak to zawsze robił zgodnie z naszą poranną tradycją. Kiedy on przekopywał spiżarkę i robił herbatę, ja wstałem i podgrzałem palnik, aby usmażyć naleśniki.

Nie umknął mojej uwadze fakt, jakie to wszystko stało się przyjemne, odkąd zabrałem go tamtego dnia, a on został ze mną. Delikatne bulgotanie w czajniku, zapach masła oraz ciepło jego obecności, koją moją poranioną i zziębniętą duszę.

Przewracając naleśniki, doszedłem do wniosku, że to właśnie jest miejsce, do którego należę.

Że prawdopodobnie nie mógłbym już żyć bez niego.

010101010

Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się chciany i potrzebny. A potem znalazłem się tutaj, gdzie był ktoś, kto rzeczywiście potrzebował i doceniał moją obecność, mnie. 

Po dwóch miesiącach wpadliśmy w rutynę wspólnego życia. W tym krótkim czasie, nigdy nie byłem bardziej spełniony i nie czułem się tak szczęśliwy.

Trudno to wytłumaczyć, ale w głębi serca wiedziałem, że tak miało być. Czułem się dobrze.  
To zdarzyło się pewnego popołudnia, po wyśmienitym lunchu, który razem przygotowaliśmy. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie przed kominkiem w salonie, nadrabiając zaległości. Westchnąłem głęboko i zamknąłem grubą księgę, którą trzymałem, po czym położyłem ją na kolanach. Przycisnąłem palce do nasady nosa i przymknąłem oczy. Czułem nadchodzący ból głowy. 

Kiedy je otworzyłem, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, pogodny anioł o szmaragdowych oczach przebił się przez mój niepokój. Nie mogłem nic na to poradzić, ponieważ zostałem przez nie zahipnotyzowany. Potem blade, delikatne dłonie dotknęły moich, a każdy cal mojego ciała przebiegł dreszcz. Nadchodzący ból głowy odszedł w zapomnienie. Zapytał mnie, czy wszystko w porządku. Jego wargi poruszały się tak wolno. Wpatrywałem się w niego sparaliżowany i tak naprawdę nie chciałem niczego więcej, oprócz uciszenia jego ust moimi własnymi. 

Więc to zrobiłem.

Niepewnie spotkały się z miękkimi, drżącymi wargami, należącymi do tej niesamowitej istoty. Musiałem go zaskoczyć. 

_Wszystko zrujnowałem_ \- pomyślałem - _jego zaufanie, jego oddanie i jego przyjaźń_.

Czymkolwiek było to, co zbudowaliśmy przez te kilka miesięcy, odeszło. A wszystko przez to, że spełniłem jedno, głupie pragnienie. On nie zrobił nic, ale to dobrze. Uchronił mnie przed śmiercią, życiem, samym sobą… a ja właśnie straciłem to wszystko. 

Spodziewałem się, że mnie odepchnie, przeklnie, odeśle, bym był sam. Ale wprawił mnie w kompletne osłupienie, gdyż zamiast tego…

Odwzajemnił pocałunek. 

Miałem ochotę się uszczypnąć, by sprawdzić, czy to przypadkiem nie sen. Jednak nie chciałem ryzykować. Próbowałem odsunąć go i zapytać _dlaczego_ , ale dłonie mojego pięknego anioła objęły mnie i przyciągnęły do siebie. Nie było słychać niczego poza trzaskiem ognia oraz zgranym rytmem naszych serc. 

Ale to było więcej, niż wystarczające zapewnienie…

Że pragnie mnie tak bardzo, jak ja jego.


	5. Mało Prawdopodobny Związek

" And though the world would  
Never understand  
This unlikely union  
And why it still stands  
Someday we will be set free  
Pray and believe…"

 

 

Byłem wyczerpany, ale w całym swoim życiu nie spałem tak spokojnie jak teraz. Ku mojemu zadowoleniu, wszystkie koszmary stały się jedynie wyblakłym wspomnieniem. Myślę, że nikt nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć tego uczucia, ale wcale tego nie oczekuję. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się bardziej kompletny niż teraz, kiedy jestem z nim. 

_Z nim._

Westchnąłem, z zadowoleniem pocierając lewy policzek. Dwie wonie: ciężkiego piżma i świeżej mięty zmieszały się ze sobą, ku uciesze moich zmysłów. Nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia, że już wiele razy budziłem się obok niego.

_Obok niego._

Niezliczoną ilość razy opowiadał mi, jak stałem się jego aniołem: przygotowując śniadanie, podczas długich spacerów, w ogniu czczenia nawzajem swoich ciał. Mówił, jak uratowałem go od zguby i dałem kolejną szansę na odkupienie. Jak sprawiłem, że poczuł się człowiekiem: kochany, akceptowany i doceniany.

Każde pochlebstwo przekładał na swoje dłonie, wargi…całego siebie i drzemiącą w nim magię, w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem.

Tak, każda chwila spędzona z nim jest magiczna.

Tak, jestem jego aniołem. Jego upadłym aniołem.

Upadłem dla niego.

I to do niego będę należeć przez całą wieczność.

**010101010**

Nigdy wcześniej nie chciałem obudzić się o świcie bardziej, niż teraz. 

Mój słodki anioł...mieć go blisko siebie, to jak długo wyczekiwane lekarstwo na cały ból tego świata. Kiedy patrzę w te nawiedzone oczy, widzę ogień, cel i powód. 

Trzymam go ciasno przyciśniętego do mojej piersi, tak, że może słyszeć, jak moje serce bije dla niego, z nim, w nim.

Ha! Gdyby tylko świat mógł nas teraz zobaczyć! 

Kto by pomyślał, że czerń i biel, mrok i światło, znienawidzony i podziwiany znajdą spełnienie we własnych ramionach?

Może mugole mieli rację. Przeciwieństwa się przyciągają. 

Czuję go wtulającego się we mnie, ciało do ciała, i nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że wzdycham z zadowoleniem. Za nic nie zamieniłbym tej chwili.

Do diabła ze światem. 

Będę prowadził wojnę i walczył aż po najgłębszą, najciemniejszą sferę śmierci z każdym, kto odważy się odebrać nam tę nirwanę. 

Trzymam go blisko, jednak przyciągam jeszcze bliżej. Bez wahania, mówię mu:

_Będę cię chronił i trzymał z dala od wszystkiego, co mogłoby cię zranić. Zyskałeś moje zaufanie, moją miłość, moje oddanie. Będę twoim obrońcą, twoim rycerzem, mimo że nie w srebrnej zbroi i na białym koniu…_

_Będę twoim mrocznym rycerzem, mój słodki aniele._

_Żyję dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie._

_I pozostanę twój._

_I tylko twój aż do końca._


	6. Światło Znika

_When the light disappears  
And when this world's insincere  
You'll be safe here  
When nobody  
Hears you scream  
I'll scream with you  
You'll be safe here._

 

Gdyby tylko świat składał się wyłącznie z naszej dwójki, odnalazłbym już mój raj. 

Żartobliwie nazywaliśmy nasz ustronny raj _Edenem_. Pewnego razu powiedział, że jesteśmy jak Adam i Ewa, kimkolwiek by nie byli. Roześmiał się, gdy bez ogródek powiedziałem mu, że z pewnością nie przywdzieję szaty kobiety. Uśmiechnął się i stwierdził, że i tak nie przypominam zbytnio damy. Zamiast tego miałem być Wężem. Wężem, który doprowadził do przebudzenia się człowieka. 

Potargałem żartobliwie jego włosy, a moje usta zdobił uśmiech. 

Jak właściwie to było, jak odpowiednie. 

Chytry, przebiegły Wąż był często postrzegany jako demoniczny, czarny charakter, chociaż wszystkim, co zrobił, było danie człowiekowi wiedzy, odwagi i wyboru...

Tylko ci, którzy boją się prawdy, powinni wystrzegać się Węża. 

Minęło już pół roku, odkąd zamieszkaliśmy w odosobnieniu; ani przez chwilę nie kwestionowałem determinacji, z jaką mój anioł pragnął być jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego. Miał swoje powody, by trzymać _nas_ przy sobie, przyczyny, o których, obawiam się, wiedziałem nazbyt dobrze. 

Tak więc, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, byliśmy tutaj, spacerując wzdłuż ulicy Pokątnej. Podążałem za nim niepewnie, cały czas utrzymując przyzwoity dystans. Spojrzał na mnie z zabawnym wyrazem twarzy; najwyraźniej moja niechęć nie uciekła jego uwadze. 

Wyciągnął rękę, a ja podszedłem do niego nieufnie. Odchrząknął i nasze oczy się spotkały. Złapał mnie za rękę tak mocno, że miałem wrażenie, iż zaraz mi ją połamie. 

Kontynuowaliśmy spacer - pośród spojrzeń, pokazywania palcami i szeptów. Wiedziałem, dlaczego tak na nas patrzyli, wytykali palcami i mówili o nas. _Nas_.

Kiedy do tego doszło? Kiedy staliśmy się _nami_ , zamiast _nim_ i _mną_? Naprawdę nie mam na to dokładnej odpowiedzi. Zgaduję, że działo się to stopniowo. Ci, którzy patrzą na mnie i mojego słodkiego wybawcę, nie wydają się jednak tego aprobować. 

Obejrzałem się na mojego towarzysza. Wydawał się być obojętny na oburzenie, którego byliśmy przyczyną. 

Albo to, albo stał się wyjątkowo wiarygodnym aktorem. 

Ścisnąłem lekko jego dłoń, starając się uzyskać jakąkolwiek formę uznania, emocję, jakąkolwiek reakcję… ale on patrzył prosto przed siebie, ani razu się nie oglądając. Naśladowałem go. 

Po kilku chwilach poczułem tylko dość mocny uścisk jego ręki; to upewniało mnie, że wciąż tam był, czułem jego obecność i wiedziałem, że wszystko będzie w porządku. 

A przynajmniej on chciał, bym tak czuł.

01010101010

Nie wiem, czy poklepać się po plecach, czy może raczej złamać sobie rękę za zdecydowanie się na wyjśce na zewnątrz bez glamour. 

Byłem szczęśliwy i chciałem, by cały świat się o tym dowiedział. By dowiedział o moim mrocznym rycerzu, który tak dzielnie trzymał mnie przy życiu, z dala od gorzkich okrucieństw życia po przepowiedni. 

Wyczuwam niepewność w jego krokach, zażenowane spojrzenie, które mi posyła, a także to, jak trudno jest mu powstrzymywać chęć złapania mojej ręki i otoczenia mnie silnymi ramionami, zabrania mnie z powrotem do naszego bezpiecznego, zacisznego raju. Naszego _Edenu_. 

Chwytam jego rękę; by zapewnić mu nieco komfortu, a także by stłumić swoje własne obawy. Chciałem uwierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że wszystko się uspokoi. Gdyby tylko udało mi się przekonać o tym samego siebie, może jednocześnie uspokoiłbym jego własne obawy. 

Czuję, jak drga pod wpływem naszego dotyku. Ściska delikatnie moją dłoń, by zapewnić mnie o swoim wsparciu, lojalności i miłości. Odpręża się. Oddycham z ulgą. Oby tak zostało. 

Wciąż słyszę te szepty: 

\- Co oni sobie myślą! Tak nie może być. 

\- Powinien się wstydzić…

\- Pederasta*

\- …zadawanie z wątpliwym bohaterem…

\- Ten człowiek to potwór.

\- Żyje tylko dla nas. W końcu jest **naszym** wybawcą. 

Skrzywiłem się. Chciałbym, żeby mogli usłyszeć to, co mówią. Co dało im poczucie rościć sobie prawa do mnie, czy jakiejkolwiek innej istoty? Co dało im prawo, by mnie osądzać? Jego? Nas?

Czuję ich sprzeciw, ich nienawiść, które emanują z ich słów...

To mnie zasmuca. Łamie mi serce, że ci, dla których walczyłem, nie mogą być dla mnie naprawdę szczęśliwi. 

Czy oni naprawdę nie myślą o nikim, poza sobą? Razem z moim mrocznym rycerzem ofiarowaliśmy swoje życia wojnie, żeby oni i ich dzieci mogli żyć w pokoju… i to jest to, co dostajemy w zamian? 

Spojrzałem na mojego obrońcę; miał wzrok utkwiony przed siebie, co rusz patrząc beznamiętnie na któregoś z naszych prześladowców. Jest doskonałym aktorem, dzięki czemu przetrwał jako podwójny agent. Jego twarz stawała się nieczytelną maską, ilekroć tego potrzebował. 

Na moje szczęście - albo i nie - potrafię pokonać jego obronne mury i dotrzeć do serca…

I mogę powiedzieć, że jest zbolałe równie mocno, co moje.

Idziemy dalej przed siebie, pozostając przez dłuższą chwilę w tym stanie umysłu. I przez cały ten czas rozmyślałem nad tym, jak przechyliła się szala aktu sprawiedliwości.

Życie było niesprawiedliwe. 

A jednak mimowolnie marzyłem, by takie nie było. Nie tylko dla mnie, ale również dla mojego obrońcy. 

_

* oryginalnie " cradle-robber " Generalnie za pederastę uznaje się mężczyznę, który utrzymuje kontakty ze znacznie młodszym od siebie partnerem, jednak pojawiają się również definicje mówiące o tym, że to po prostu człowiek homoseksualny.


	7. Długa, zimna noc

"Save your eyes  
From your tears  
When everything's unclear  
You'll be safe here  
In my arms  
Through the long, cold night  
Sleep tight  
You'll be safe here."  
 **  
010101010**

****

Ten fatalny dzień rozpoczął serię niefortunnych zdarzeń. 

W jakiś sposób komuś udało się wyśledzić naszą kryjówkę. Wszystkie te miesiące bycia dyskretnym poszły na marne. Momentalnie zaczęły napływać dziesiątki, setki, tysiące sów. Straciłem już rachubę, ale to nie było ważne. Te wszystkie listy oznaczały jedno. 

Jak oni w ogóle mieli czelność myśleć, że wiedzą, co jest dla mnie najlepsze? Kto umarł i ukoronował ich królami i królowymi? Chciałbym wiedzieć, który z tych drani, których zabiłem, albo przynajmniej doprowadziłem do upadku, był za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Przeklinam ich, niech idą do diabła, a najlepiej jeszcze dalej. 

Co jednak rani mnie najbardziej, to te wszystkie listy, wyjce, które dostaję od tych, którzy twierdzą, że mnie znają, że się o mnie troszczą i mnie kochają. Od tych, którzy uważają się za moją rodzinę.

Przez całe moje życie chciałem być szczęśliwy, kochany i spełniony. I właśnie teraz, gdy w końcu odnalazłem mój cel, ci wszyscy, którzy twierdzili, że się o mnie troszczą, byli pierwszymi, którzy się ode mnie odwrócili. Kwestionują moje decyzje, moją moralność, a nawet zdrowie psychiczne. Posunęli się nawet do psychoanalizy. To sprawia, że na samą myśl o tym drżę. 

Moi przyjaciele… a raczej przyjaciele Chłopca, Który Przeżył, byli wśród tych, którzy obrażali mnie i wyrażali swoją nienawiść. Jeden z nich nawet odgrażał się, że przestanie się ze mną przyjaźnić. 

Przeczytałem kilka listów, to stąd się o tym dowiedziałem. Ale przestałem po dwudziestym trzecim arkuszu czerwonego, świecącego pergaminu. Ręce mnie bolą od oparzeń, oczy od łez, a serce rozrywa od środka. 

Uznałem, że nie zostało mi nic innego, niż tylko wrzucić resztę listów do kominka. Tych, które zostały zabezpieczone przed spaleniem, pozbyłem się w mugolski sposób: spuszczając je w toalecie. 

Westchnąłem. Potrzebowałem maści, było już naprawdę nieciekawie z moimi poranionymi dłońmi i obolałą duszą. 

Przeszedłem się po domu, szukając mojego obrońcy. Chciałem poprosić go o pomoc przy leczeniu, ale nigdzie nie mogłem go znaleźć. Tak naprawdę rzadko widywałem go ostatnimi dniami. Zupełnie, jakby mnie unikał. 

Ta myśl rani mnie bardziej niż pęcherze, których nabawiłem się przez wyjce; to boli mnie bardziej niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek na mnie spadło. Czyżby przemyślał swoje stanowisko? Swoje oddanie? Swoje uczucia do mnie? 

W głębi serca wiem, że gdyby tylko był przy mnie, pytania, którymi się zadręczam nie miałyby znaczenia. Mój mroczny rycerz był moją twierdzą, bez niego jestem słaby. 

Czy dalej mnie kocha? Dalej go obchodzę? Obiecał mi, że tak będzie… czy ta obietnica wciąż jest prawdziwa? A może nagle zaczął postrzegać wszystko tak samo jako reszta naszego zapomnianego przez Boga świata? 

Moje serce boli, a moja dusza płacze na myśl o tym, że mógłbym kiedykolwiek stracić jedyny powód mojego dalszego istnienia. 

Nawet o tym nie myśląc, również zacząłem go unikać. Bycie z dala od niego wywołuje u mnie cierpienie, ale jego obecność byłaby jeszcze bardziej bolesna i wiem, że pewnego razu stracę go na zawsze. 

Może tak naprawdę mnie nie kochał, nie potrzebował i nie chciał mnie chronić. 

Może oni mieli rację. Znów zawiodłem. To wszystko było zbyt dobre, by było prawdziwe. To był słodki sen… 

Piękny koszmar. 

Może proszę o zbyt wiele - o wygodę i ciepło, ochronę i kompletność, miłość i życie w ramionach ukochanego. *

**  
010101010**

****

Powracam do mroku. 

Dzień, w którym zaczyna się kończyć świat; pada deszcz, a sowy bombardują moje schronienie, nasze schronienie. Widzę, jak mój anioł znosi wyjca po wyjcu, kuląc się na fotelu coraz bardziej, ilekroć ten wybuchał. 

Były straszne. Nie mówiąc już o słowach, w których mówili o miłości i chęci opieki nad nim. Aż boję się, co w takim razie mówią jego wrogowie. 

Przestałem słuchać po trzecim liście; ten był od rudowłosej, która groziła, że przeklnie jego i moje przyrodzenie. Postanowiłem trzymać się od tego z daleka, dopóki barwne słowa dziewczyny nie przeminą. 

Wiedziałem, że mój anioł był głęboko zraniony ; nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, dlaczego w ogóle to znosi - te wszystkie egoistyczne dusze. Gdybym był na jego miejscu, chciałbym jedynie wrzucić to wszystko do toalety i spłukać. 

Wiedziałem, że mój anioł mnie potrzebuje. Och, jak bardzo chciałbym go objąć, pocałować i nigdy nie pozwolić mu odejść, byśmy mogli być razem do końca! Ale prawda jest taka, że jedynym, co czuję, jest wina. 

Jestem pewien, że gdyby nie ja, mój młody zbawca nie znalazłby się w tej sytuacji. Odbierałby wyłącznie wyrazy wdzięczności, propozycje małżeństwa, a nie wyjce, groźby śmierci i obsceniczne wnioski. 

Gdyby nie ja, byłby oklaskiwany, a nie zasypywany kłopotliwymi pytaniami i obelgami. Zostałby wyniesiony na piedestał, a nie obrzucany błotem. 

Gdyby nie ja...

Może mieli rację…

Może powinienem był zginąć podczas wojny. W końcu taki był mój pierwotny zamiar. Pozbyłbym się nienawiści, uprzedzeń i bólu ze świata… a świat z chęcią pozbyłby się mnie. 

Jedyną rzeczą trzymającą mnie tutaj była moja latarnia, moja nadzieja… mój anioł. A teraz okazuje się, że byłoby mu lepiej beze mnie. 

Jestem rozdarty. 

Obiecałem mu, że go ochronię. Ale jak mogę ochronić go przed sobą?

Obiecałem mu, że zawsze przy nim będę. Ale jak mogę z nim być, jeśli cały świat chce nas rozdzielić? 

Jestem rozdarty. 

Odpychanie go boli, ale prawdopodobnie trzymanie się od niego z daleka jest w tej chwili - przez długą chwilę -najlepszym, co mogę dla niego zrobić. 

 

Patrzę na niego ukradkiem, gdy jest zajęty czym innym; na jego twarzy widnieje wyraz bólu, straty i niepewności. To wszystko, od czego miałem chronić miłość mojego życia niszczy go, podjudza i prześladuje. 

Chciałem tylko trzymać go i mówić mu, jak bardzo się o niego troszczę, jak słodkie stało się dzięki niemu moje życie. Chciałem, by wiedział, że nie przejmuję się tym, co reszta świata może o nas mówić. Do diabła ze światem i wszystkimi tymi, którzy go zamieszkują. 

Gdybym tylko wpierw sam mógł w to uwierzyć. 

Jednak wiem, że bez względu na to, co zrobię, nie będzie to dla niego wystarczające. Tylko go niszczę i ciągnę na dno… dokładnie tak o mnie mówią. I nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że zaczynam się z nimi zgadzać.

Wzdycham głęboko. Co ja sobie w ogóle myślałem? Że to wszystko skończy się "i żyli długo i szczęśliwie"? Nie, nie w moim przypadku. To wszystko jest tylko wielkim pokazem, a, na moje nieszczęście, jestem brzydkim, starym antagonistą, który umiera samotnie w marzeniach. 

To wszystko było moją winą. Moją i moich marzeń o szczęściu, którego nigdy nie zaznam. 

__

* ta zmienność czasu jest za autorką, zazwyczaj pojawia się, kiedy mowa jest o aktualnych odczuciach, a ruch jest pisany w czasie przeszłym ;)


	8. W moich rękach

"When no one understands  
I'll believe  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe  
You'll be safe here…  
Put your heart  
In my hands  
You'll be safe here."

Chciałem z nim porozmawiać po raz ostatni. Jednak zrezygnowałem z tego.   
Potrafi czytać ze mnie, jak z otwartej księgi; będzie w stanie dostrzec we mnie słowa, będzie próbował namówić mnie, bym zrezygnował... Nie boję się tego, co planuję. Jedynie tego, że będzie w stanie mnie przekonać. 

Znienawidzi mnie za to, co robię. Opuszczam go. Im bardziej mnie znienawidzi, tym lepiej dla mojej duszy. Niech myśli, że go opuszczam, że kłamałem, że bawiłem się jego sercem i wykorzystałem jego sławę. Niech myśli, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Niech uwierzy _przyjaciołom_. Dzięki temu rozstanie będzie łatwiejsze

Będzie wrzeszczał, będzie płakał, pogrąży się w bólu mojej zdrady. Ważne, że po moim odejściu, będzie dobrze. Znam mojego anioła. Jest moją siłą. Poradzi sobie beze mnie. 

_”Jesteś moim życiem, Harry. Odnalezienie cię zajęło mi całe życie, ale cały ten ból, z którym musiałem się zmierzyć, był tego wart. Słowa nie są w stanie odzwierciedlić tego, jak się czuję. Uchroniłeś mnie przed śmiercią, życiem, mną samym, moim mrocznym przeznaczeniem. Przy tobie odnalazłem cel i sens tego wszystkiego._

_Najgorsze momenty mojego życia miały miejsce, nim cię spotkałem; moje najczarniejsze dni były tymi, które spędziłem z dala od ciebie; najgorszy ból egzystencjalny towarzyszył zaczepkom, groźbom i wyrokowi._

_Jestem szczęśliwy, będąc przy tobie, czując cię, trzymając cię w objęciach, powodując twój uśmiech. Merlinie, jak bardzo kocham twój uśmiech. Twoje oczy błyszczą, rozjaśniając cały mój świat._

_Wiem, że to zaboli, ale właśnie to powinienem zrobić dla ciebie, byś był naprawdę szczęśliwy i mógł spokojnie żyć. Uszczęśliwiasz mnie, ale twoje szczęście jest dla mnie ważniejsze, niż własne. Niewyobrażalny ból sprawia mi wiedza, że zaczniesz mną gardzić za to, wiedza, że zostawię cię samego, chociaż obiecałem chronić aż po ostatni oddech._

_Proszę, wiedz i uwierz, że wszystko co robię, robię dla ciebie. Może wygląda to, jakbym był samolubny, jakby było to dla mnie proste, ale musisz wiedzieć, Harry: Zostawię cię, łamiąc sobie serce i niszcząc duszę…_

Trzymam w dłoni Wywar Zagłady - najpotężniejszy, najbardziej bolesny eliksir, jaki kiedykolwiek uwarzyłem. Początkowo miałem zamiar uczynić to bezbolesnym, jednak odejście bez walki nie wydaje się do mnie pasować. 

Całe moje życie jest jedna wielką walką. Zginę walcząc, a przynajmniej mając takie wrażenie. 

Opróżniłem fiolkę jednym łykiem - ból ogarnął mnie momentalnie, boleśniejszy niż tysiąc cruciatusów, rozdzierając mnie na strzępy, kawałek po kawałku. 

Walczyłem z bólem całe pięć minut; najboleśniejsze pięć minut w moim życiu. Bólem, wcale nie spowodowanym eliksirem, ale dużo boleśniejszą wiedzą, że kiedy następnym razem otworzę oczy, nie zobaczę pary zielonych oczu wpatrujących się we mnie. 

_Harry, dziękuję ci. Przepraszam. Kocham cię… w tym świecie I w następnym._

Wtedy biorę mój ostatni wdech.

W końcu zostaję wyzwolony. 

Wolność. 

010101010

 

W dniu, kiedy zdecydowałem o moim losie, w ogóle nie widziałem mojego rycerza. Wiem, że był w domu, ważąc, czytając albo rozmyślając, sam nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć. 

Moje serce pragnie go zobaczyć, ale jeśli to zrobię, tylko zdecyduję się podjąć bezsensowną walkę. Nigdy nie będę mógł być z nim, a bez niego nie odnajdę pełni szczęścia. 

Chwyciłem moją Błyskawicę. Musiałem uciec od tego wszystkiego i po raz ostatni oczyścić mój umysł. Latanie było moją jedyną prawdziwą, czarodziejską pasją. Uwolnienie mojej duszy i umysł od wszelkich zahamowań i obciążeń.

To było dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałem przed opuszczeniem tego okrutnego świata który był mi winny istnienie. 

Nim opuszczę moją miłość, moją nadzieję, jedynego obrońcę. 

Znienawidzi mnie za to, będzie myślał o mnie jak o tchórzu. Nie przejmuję się tym. Im bardziej mnie znienawidzi, tym prościej będzie mu zapomnieć o mnie i ruszyć dalej. 

A zrobi to, jestem pewien. Mimo wszystko, jest moim źródłem, moją wieżą, moją siłą; nie ulegnie temu, nie mój mroczny rycerz. Pomyśli, że jestem egoistą. Merlinie, pomóż mi. 

“ _Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, Sev. Wyrwałeś mnie z ramionom śmierci tego dnia, gdy znalazłem cię na klifie. Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mogę być tak szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie myślałem, że zasługuję na miłość, opiekę czy oddanie, nie, dopóki nie pojawiłeś się w moim świecie._

_Tyle razy opowiadałeś mi jak uratowałem twoją duszę; ale myślę, że bardziej odpowiednie jest stwierdzenie, że to ty uratowałeś moją. Byłem zagubiony, bez celu dopóki nie przyszedłeś i zobowiązałeś się zostać moim obrońcą, nie prosząc o nic w zamian._

_Teraz, pozwól mi wypełnić moją część i cię ochronić; przed prześladowaniami, osądami, światem. Nie będą już dłużej krzywdzili cię swoimi ostrymi słowami. Kiedy odejdę, nie będą dłużej z nas szydzić, z ciebie. Na swój własny sposób przyrzekam trzymać cię bezpiecznym w moich ramionach, moich rękach, trzymam twoje serce - najcenniejszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem._

_Wyrwałeś mnie z otchłani mroku i rozpaczy. Dałeś mi życie i złożyłeś mój roztrzaskany świat na nowo. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć ci to po raz ostatni, ale tak będzie najlepiej._

_W tym życiu i każdym kolejnym, zawsze będę twój. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem to zrozumiesz. Mam nadzieję, że ja zrozumiem._

_… i uwierzę._

Mocno zacisnąłem palce na rączce Błyskawicy. Leciałem tak szybko, że wszystko wokół mnie było rozmyte; nie potrafiłbym nawet powiedzieć, czy jest dzień, czy noc. 

Teraz, “Zwód Wrońskiego” był moim rozpoznawalnym manewrem. Podchwyciłem go od Kruma podczas Turnieju Trójmagiczego. Za każdym razem, gdy go robiłem, robiłem go bez zarzutu. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy i ostatni tak nie będzie. 

Byłem setki stóp nad ziemią; zimne powietrze owiewało moją twarz. Sięgnąłem do kieszeni po pierścionek; był srebrny ze szmaragdem, miałem go ze skarbca Potterów. Mój tata kupił go mamie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że to barwy Slytherinu. Powiedział, że idealnie pasuje do jej oczu. Miałem zamiar dać go Severusowi, nim rozpętało się to piekło, by przypominał mu o mnie. Teraz stanie się przyczyną mojej śmierci. 

Rzuciłem pierścionek po czym zanurkowałem. 

Sto stóp

_Przepraszam Severusie…_

Siedemdziesiąt pięć stóp

_Dziękuję ci…_

Pięćdziesiąt stóp. 

_Kocham cię_

Dwadzieścia pięć stóp 

_Wybacz mi_

Dziesięć stóp 

Nie zatrzymałem się. Ani na chwilę. Zamknąłem oczy, czekając na uderzenie. 

Później, wszystko było czarne.


	9. Epilog: W tym życiu... i następnym

Kłęby pary buchały z komina Hogwart Express. Był kolejny pierwszy września, a tłum młodych uczniów Hogwartu ponownie zebrał się na peronie. Wśród tłumu mały, jedenastoletni chłopiec z czarnymi włosami i równie intensywnie czarnymi oczami wyglądał na zagubionego. Dźwigał za sobą ogromny bagaż i mały, wiklinowy koszyk. 

\- Hej, uważaj! - wykrzyknął wysoki, blondwłosy chłopak z bladoszarymi oczami, wpadając na niego. 

\- Prze-przepraszam - wyjąkał chłopiec. Był nowy w tym świecie. Nie chciał nikogo zdenerwować. Blondyn prychnął, popychając go. Chłopiec upadł pod wpływem uderzenia. Jego napastnik zaśmiał się, podobnie jak dwaj jego podobnie wyglądający towarzysze stojący za nim. 

\- To jest właśnie to, co szlamy dostają, zadzierając z czystokrwistymi jak my! 

\- Szlama? - Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział, czym była szlama. Wysoki chłopak nie uwierzył w jego zagubienie, zbliżając się do niego. 

\- Dlaczego ty… jak śmiesz patrzeć na mnie tak...

Chłopiec skulił się, obejmując się swoimi chuderlawymi ramionami. Zamknął oczy, czekając na cios. 

\- Wystarczy, Octavius! - powiedział silny, pewny siebie głos. 

\- Jak sobie chcesz - powiedział blondyn, odsuwając się od małej formy na ziemi. - Chodźcie, chłopcy. Jest tu za wiele szlam… 

\- Zamknij się, albo cię przeklnę! - ostrzegł go głos. Zrobiłby to, gdyby musiał i Octavius o tym wiedział, więc czym prędzej ruszył peronem w stronę pociągu, wyglądając na ponurego. 

Młodszy chłopak wciąż leżał na ziemi, a jego oczy były zamknięte. 

 

\- Hej, już w porządku. Poszli sobie. Możesz otworzyć oczy. 

Kiedy to zrobił, natychmiast zobaczył najpiękniejsze, szmaragdowozielone oczy. Oczy swojego wybawcy. 

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana. - Skinął chłopakowi, który uratował go przed jego oprawcami. Wstał i nieśpiesznie otrzepał szaty z pyłu. Kiedy już się wyprostował, przyjrzał się dobrze swojemu obrońcy; chłopak, który go uratował był zdecydowanie od niego starszy, wysoki z zielonymi oczami i falistymi, rudymi włosami. Jego twarz była łagodna i miał przyjazny uśmiech na ustach. Chłopiec pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział tak atrakcyjnie wyglądającej osoby. 

\- Jesteś ranny? - zapytał jego obrońca. 

\- Nie… nie proszę pana. 

\- Jesteś pierwszakiem, czyż nie? 

\- T-tak, proszę pana. 

\- Cóż, ja jestem na piątym roku. Jestem prefektem - powiedział rudzielec z zielonymi oczami. - Wiesz, w jakim domu będziesz? 

Chłopiec potrząsnął głową, na co ten się uśmiechnął. 

\- W porządku. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, przed Ucztą Powitalną. Jestem Ślizgonem. - Wskazał na zielono srebrny herb na swojej piersi. Młodszy chłopiec wyglądał na zakłopotanego. 

\- Ja… mam nadzieję, że też będę Ślizognem, w takim razie - powiedział słabo. 

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. - Dlaczego? 

Młodszy chłopiec przełknął, ale nic nie powiedział. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie Octavius ze swoimi sługusami zniknęli. Drugi chłopak podążył za jego spojrzeniem. 

\- Nie przejmuj się, nie wszyscy są źli - zapewnił go. - Wiem, jak się czujesz. Wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe i przerażające. W porządku. - Dotknął ramienia chłopaka. - Obiecuję, zaopiekować się tobą, Ślizgonem, czy nie, w porządku? 

Młodszy chłopiec spojrzał na niego, a jego wzrok momentalnie wrócił do oczu… oczu, które mówiły mu, że może dać odejść swoim obawom.

\- T-tak, proszę pana. 

\- Nie mów tak na mnie, nie jestem twoim profesorem - powiedział mu delikatnie, po czym zachichotał na widok zawstydzonej miny drugiego chłopaka. - Nie przejmuj się Octaviusem. Jest dupkiem na pokaz. Nie pozwolę mu więcej ci dokuczać. 

\- Na-naprawdę? - zapytał, nie dowierzając. 

\- Tak, naprawdę. Teraz wsiadajmy, jeśli chcemy dostać jakieś przyzwoite miejsca. - Razem wciągnęli ciężki kufer i wiklinowy kosz do pociągu. Po kilku minutach młodszy chłopak znalazł się w pustym przedziale z dużą ilością miejsca. 

\- Teraz, muszę cię zostawić i pilnować porządku wraz z innymi prefektami. Wpadnę do ciebie później - powiedział rudzielec. Młodszy chłopak wyglądał na rozczarowanego. Uśmiechnął się do niego. - Spokojnie, szybko spotkasz nowych przyjaciół. - Odwrócił się do wyjścia z przedziału, jednak nim wyszedł, dzieciak zatrzymał go. - Tak? - zapytał starszy chłopak. 

\- Ja tylko… nie wiem jak masz na imię i - i chciałbym ci podziękować, że byłeś dla mnie miły - wybąkał, patrząc w swoje buty. Starszy chłopak ponownie się uśmiechnął, łapiąc chłopca za podbródek. 

\- Nie wstydź się. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałem przedstawić się mojemu nowemu przyjacielowi. 

\- Przyjacielowi?

\- Tak - potwierdził starszy chłopak. - Słuchaj, uhm, zgaduję, że masz jakieś imię? Wygląda na to, że cię nie kojarzę. 

\- Och! - sapnął chłopiec, wyglądając na zaskoczonego tym, że ktoś chciałby znać jego imię. - Na-nazywam się Se-Severus Snape. 

\- Cóż, miło mi cię poznać, Severusie - powiedział starszy chłopak, wyciągając rękę. - Nazywam się Harry Potter.


End file.
